


Stargazing and Falling

by expressoandmint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressoandmint/pseuds/expressoandmint
Summary: In which Luz and Amity stargaze.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286





	Stargazing and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time and fic on ao3, I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying haha. This was actually supposed to go up on my Wattpad account, but I'm deciding to switch to ao3 because it's just more convenient for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Luz was stargazing, as usual. Sitting above The Owl House. She could never see these stars back at home, so she admired each one of them. She loved stargazing by herself and just thinking, but Luz decided that maybe Amity could come over.

After Grom, everything kind of changed. Luz had noticed that she would get this weird feeling when she was around Amity. Luz soon realized that it was just the butterflies in her stomach and that she had a crush on Amity.

Luz was totally fine with being bisexual and having a crush on Amity. She was already planning to ask her out, but just wasnt sure how.

Anyway, back to the present. Luz had offered to have Amity come over for a bit and of course, Amity agreed.

Amity on the other hand was a closeted raging homosexual who ended up having a crush on a dork. Amity could barely function around Luz. Therefore, there were a lot of awkward encounters.

Either way, Amity still walked over to The Owl House, excited to see Luz.

Once Amity arrived at her destination, she was greeted by a very loud and annoying Hooty. Amity didn't even think about how late it was.

"HI AMITY, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE AT THIS FINE HOUR?" Hooty screams. Amity cringed at how loud Hooty was.

"I-um, I'm here to see Luz," Amity said as calmly as she can. She didn't really want to beat the shit out of the bird tube again.

"LUZ ACTUALLY IS ON THE ROOF. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING, BUT I CAN TAKE YOU UP THERE," Hooty responded.

"Oh uh yeah sure I guess. Just don't kill me or anything," Amity nervously said.

Hooty then wrapped his body around Amity's waist and started to take her up to where Luz was. Amity clenched her eyes shut, mostly because she was scared she would end up plunging to her death due to the long bird tube. Amity was put down next to Luz. She opened her eyes.

Luz's eyes lit up when she saw Amity and immediately hugged her.

"Amity! I'm glad you could make it," Luz enthusiastically said.

Amity blushed and awkwardly hugged her back. Luz quickly pulled away, wanting to show Amity all the pretty stars that were looking down on both.

"Look up at the sky. It's so easy to see the stars here. On Earth, if you want to see stars somewhat clearly, you need to go to a really dark place," Luz explained while staring up at the sky.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool. I don't know much about astrology. I haven't really payed attention to the stars. I'm usually busy inside studying, so I don't get to see them. They are very pretty though," Amity replied.

Amity took her gaze off of the stars for a bit to take a look at Luz. Luz looked so amazed and mesmerized. Amity didn't really want to look away, but decided to look up and take in the sky above.

The two stayed quiet for a while, just staring at the night sky, both glancing at each other a few times.

Luz looked away from the stars after a while, questioning if now was the right time to confess. After thinking for a few minutes, Luz made the decision that she was gonna confess to the green-haired girl.

Luz adjusted herself so that she was facing Amity.

"Amity," Luz said to get the other girl's attention. Amity looked away from the stars, and faced Luz. She hadn't realized until now that they were so close. This led Amity to blush as red as a cherry. Luz sighed and continued.

"I'm just going to get right to the point. I like you Amity. I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't know if you like girls or not. I don't know if you even like me. If you don't, we can still remain friends, but I just wanted to get this off my chest."

Amity was in shock and could've fainted. She just stared at Luz. Luz took that as a bad sign and sighed again.

"Look it's fine if you don-"

Amity interrupted Luz mid sentence and pulled Luz into a kiss.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Both caught up with each other's lips. The kiss was smooth like the slow drizzle of honey being poured into a cup of tea.

Their lips had touched for a few seconds until Amity pulled away.

Both girls were blushing a deep red.

Luz was the first to break the silence.

"Woah, I was not expecting that."

"Um, your lips were nice." Amity realized what she said and immediately covered her own mouth. "I am so sorry I don-," Amity was interrupted by Luz's laughter. Amity was flustered. Luz noticed and grabbed Amity's hand.

"You're adorable, you have nothing to be sorry about, Amity." Luz smiled wide which then influenced Amity to smile as well. "So, I'm guessing you want to be my girlfriend?" Luz questioned and smirked.

Amity nodded. "Yes, very much so."

They both smiled at each other, until Amity realized how late it was. Amity frowned.

"What's wrong?" Luz asked. "I have to get going because it's late," Amity replied.

"Awww, okay. I'm going to stay up here for a bit longer," Luz said. Amity nodded.

"HOOTY, AMITY WANTS TO GO HOME," Luz shouted. Very quickly, Hooty made his way to the top.

Before Amity was picked up, she waved goodbye to Luz and thanked her. 

Hooty picked Amity up and placed her back on the ground. Amity was about to start walking home, until she heard Luz yell.

Luz had accidentally lost her balance trying to stand up on the roof and she was now plunging to the ground.

Amity quickly rushed over and successfully caught Luz. Amity and Luz both let out a sigh of relief. Amity let Luz down from her arms and immediately asked if she was okay. Luz nodded and smiled.

"Luz, you could have died. Please be careful." Amity was in a panic. Luz just laughed it off.

"Hey Amity, I guess you could say I fell for ya." Luz winks at Amity. Amity sighs.

"You're a dork, Luz."

"But I'm your dork."

"Indeed."


End file.
